The ruby Red Dragon Demon
by YashaLoves69
Summary: A full fledge Dragon demon and a full fledge Dog demon mated and had two children together. now 515 years later, the kids are in high school and meeting the future mates.Sess/OC,Inu/Kag,San/Mir,Mah/Mana.


**The Ruby Dragon Dog Demon **

**Chapter 1**

There has never been a creature like her ever created, but for some reason she was. Her Father the lord of the northern Lands, and her mother lady of the ruby Fire lands, knew that they should not have mated but they loved each other way to much to care about what everyone else would of thought. So A full fledge Dragon demon and a full fledge Dog demon mated and had two children together. Twins is what they had, a little girl and a little boy, the boy was older by 15 minutes, but the girl was the stronger of the two being born ¾ dragon and only a 4th Dog demon, while her brother was ½ Dragon and ½ Dog. Both Children grew to be beautiful Demons, and most wanted with the un- mated and mated demons, but they were still young and their parents didn't think they were ready to mate, so for over 500 years they have waited to mate, and now they live in the present time and even go to high school, and have lots of friends, but their friends do not know they are demons, or the fact that they are over 515 years old, even if that means18 years old In human terms. The children's names are Taylor and Mahod.

**Taylor's Point Of View.**

_A lot has change over the years. Including my mother who died trying to save a young human woman 20 years ago. And two years later my father and that young woman married and mated and gave me 4 younger siblings. Three sisters and one brother. Who my I love with all my heart, and so does Mahod. Even though they're our half siblings, I still will do anything for them._ I thought as I walked out the front door of our home and started to head to school, with my twin following. I was just entering the school grounds when I saw the hottest demon I've ever seen, and I don't take to guys that easily. He has Silver hair like my brother and demon strips on his face, but what I noticed the most was his eyes, I've never seen such golden eyes. I could tell that he's a full demon as well, and a dog demon at that. I soon noticed that there were also three more males with him. One who also had silver hair, but with puppy ears on his head, another who had black hair but pointed ears, and one with brown hair and pointed ears plus a tail.

**Normal Point of view**

So she walked right past them and headed to class, but not before she stole a weak glance at the full dog demon.

As she was walking into the school the demon Taylor kept glancing at noticed her, and right away started to check her out. First he noticed what she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a red short sleeve dragon demon shirt, and baggy black bondage pants. And he noticed her long red hair, and bright green eyes. But at the corner of her shirt he could faintly see what looks like a dragon scale. And it was the most unique color of red he has ever seen. For u see Taylor is a dragon Demon and yes she has Scales, but they don't cover her whole body, they are on her arms, and they are a unique pattern that start on her shoulders and end at her finger tips, but don't cover her full arms. It also covers parts of her neck, stomach, legs and her back.

Soon after all four of the boys headed in to the school. First they went to the school main office to get the time tables, and then head to their first class.

When they entered their class the first thing they noticed was that the girl from outisde was in their class, and boy was the silver haired boy was happy. but now their teacher was telling the class who they were.

_**" Class Meet our new students, first is Miroku Takashi( the boy with black hair and pointed ears)(Miroku nodded to the class and went and sat down at the back of the class) Next is his brother Kouga(The boy with brown hair and a brown tail, he also nodded and headed to the back of the class by Miroku) their brother Inuyasha( the boy with silver hair and dog ears on top of his head, and he did what the others did) Last is their older brother Sesshomaru( the boy Taylor couldn't stop looking at, he also nodded but went and sat by Taylor who just blushed)"**_

sooon class started and taylor couldn't stop stealing glances at him, and a few times he glance at the same time and just smirked at her, and she smirk right back and turned back to the teacher.

Soon that class was over so Taylor stood up and headed out the door so she could meet up with band, yes taylors in a band along side with her brothers and sisters. their called the Dragons. in the band her brother Mahod(Taylor's Twin brother) played gutar and was a singer, Kagome(third oldest and Sango's twin sister, but they don't look anything alike) played the keyboard and was a back up singer, Sango(fourth Oldest, Like i said kagome's twin) played the bass and was also back up, Rin(Fifth Oldest) Played the drums and was back up and Souta(The youngest but Rin's twin brother) was any other instrument that the band needed, which was a lot. and Taylor well she the main singer and song writer.

Her next class was music so she went to music room 6, because it was the biggest one for all the instruments. but what she didn't know was that the takashi brothers also wanted that room, because they have a band as well, and heard that it was the biggest. Now their band is called the Inu-Youkai( even though Kouga's a wolf demon, adopted to the family) and in their band Miroku plays the Keyboards/ drums, sometimes sing but not often, Kouga plays the bass, Inuyasha plays the gutar and sings and Sesshomaru plays the gutar and is the main singer.

So all of them headed towards the same room hoping to get, but taylor's brother mahod had already got there and was setting everything up. for the music room swere first come first serve...

but soon they would be fighting for the room, but not if Taylor has anything to say...

So what ya think, i hope everyone likes it. i'll have the next chapter up soon.

please Review...


End file.
